


Vengeful Lover

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Love/Hate, M/M, Near Death, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Second Person, Pining, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Norman and Otto meet again for the first time after Otto’s accident that wasn’t really an accident. It goes like one would expect.





	Vengeful Lover

He still had a grip on you. Even before his metal appendages wrapped around your unfortunate human throat. In your dreams, he still calls you his sunshine and holds you close. In theory, he could have torn through the layers of scar tissue and necrosis that engulfed your little heart. He could have forced his hands into your chest cavity and pumped your oxygen deprived heart until it beat again. He could have cultivated it until it grew and grew until you knew how to love again, if you ever even knew. 

But you pushed him away, similar to how to push everything else away. Everything you love is pushed away by your hands. Even your own child has grown resentful because his father’s necrosed heart couldn’t bear to love him. That’s how you treated your ex-flame who’s holding you up against the wall, trying to crush your trachea because of what you did to him. 

He used to be one of the pretty little things you kept. Something you’d hang on the shelf and show off. Maybe he wasn’t so pretty on the outside. He was banged up, rough around the edges, but you thought that was cute. He was banged up on the inside too, just like you, just not as bad. He was torn in some places, ripped and crumpled up. You were eviscerated in your childhood, your emotions torn from you. Your emotional viscera was masticated by life’s serrated incisors at a young age. You dented his insides, though, you made him worse because you couldn’t accept that he loved you. 

If he freed you of the blisters surrounding your heart, your weak, little heart would have been exposed. He could take advantage of that vulnerability and tear it to shreds. He could have nurtured it, held it close and told it he loved it. You know he’d never have poked and prodded it. He’d never dissect your heart like it was a dead frog. He’d protect it like it was his own.

Nonetheless, you pushed him away. You did something big to make sure he’d stay away forever. You could push him away all you wanted, but you still loved him deep down, underneath all the layers of decay wrapped around your soul. He experienced hurt like you did and now he was making you hurt. That little second personality of yours pushed him to the edge, but you were getting the brunt of his actions as the oxygen stopped reaching your brain. 

One hand wrapped around your right arm. One around your right leg. One around your left leg. Another was gripping your throat. Your free arm clawed at his hand, to no avail. You were superhumanly strong but he was stronger. 

“I can’t breathe.” The words slipped through your lips with a struggle. He would have loved for your last words to have been that. You, begging in your last moments, was a satisfying thing to many of your dissenters. Unfortunately, you lived to say many many more words, most grating to the ears. He dropped your body to the floor like it was a toy. He couldn’t even bring himself to kill you. Tears slipped from his eyes with ease, taking pity on you. Your would-be executioner still loved you, he could never hurt you. 

The second you hit the floor, you breathed in and out. You didn’t know that, of course, since you were slipping in and out of confidence. The only thing you noticed was his face. You searched for his eyes every time you came back but you couldn’t see them. He hid them from not only you, but the world. 

“Oh my— I...” He sounded panicked. He scared himself by almost killing you. “No, no, no... I didn’t actually mean to—“ He was always so jumpy, wasn’t he? Especially now, since the man he loved deep down was lying by his feet, possibly dead. He shook you again and again, thinking it would wake you. He slapped your face, attempting to alert you. 

“I didn’t mean this!” He begged to some god he didn’t believe it as he shouted in your ear. He made you weaker than you ever had been. Funny. You never wanted to look weak, that’s why you pushed him away, but here you were, weaker than ever because you pushed him. He sounded like he did before you pushed him... anxious but caring. The apathetic but confident tone he had before was gone. 

A soft kiss to your temple arouses you, waking you from your slumber, like Snow White. Your eyes flutter open and look at him. You’re gasping for air, desperate for oxygen to grace your lungs and comfort you. A look of relief crossed his face and he sighed. You finally are able to muster up some words. 

‘I missed you, I love you, I always have,’ your mind says. 

“I knew you’d snap like this one day,” says your mouth, 

‘I am so sorry,’ says your mind.

“You’re crazy, you always have been,” your mouth says. 

‘Please never leave me again,’ begs your mind. 

“Get the hell away from me,” your mouth exclaims. He tears up once more, just for a second. Those tears he would have shed for you are dried now and not a single one slides down his cheek. He’s a new man now, 

“I’m afraid I cannot, at least not for a few more moments. Worry not, I’ll grant your wish once you’re safely home.” He scoops you up in his arms...soft, human, fleshy, biological arms and keeps you close. It’s warm and you love it. He’s your ride for the night, venturing out into the cold to take you home. 

“Put me down.” You command, even though he won’t do that. Your body doesn’t agree with your words, since you curl into his plush chest. He’s warm, the air is frigid. He is your source of comfort for the time being. The feeling of his breast reminds you of better times. Your head occupied the space between his pectorals at night when the two of you slept as one. You drifted off to romantic dreams while his husky arms gripped you. 

Travelling to your home was a trek, one where he was your companion, tour guide, and vessel of transportation. The night air nipped at your skin, but you didn’t notice, as his warm glow kept you pleasantly temperate. For a moment, he was yours again. Perhaps it was the oxygen starvation your brain was recovering from, but you felt good with him. For a moment, everything was fine. Only for a moment. 

He broke into your penthouse with an ease you wouldn’t have predicted. He made sure to make no noise, as not to startle your young son. It seemed he cared for him more than even you did. He carried you to your room and set you down, gingerly, within your bed. His claws removed your uncomfortable garments, like your belt and tie, your shoes and jacket. He used his human hands to wrap you in the sheets and blanket, then run his fingers through your hair. 

“I do hope we meet again in another life.” He whispered to you. You shut your eyes for a moment and when you open them, he’s gone. That’s the last you saw him face to face, but you still did see him. He occupied the space in your dreams as well as the news. He appeared every single time you closed your eyes. 

The two of you were never meant to be together, but you were meant to love each other. He’d never let you go, you’d never let him go. Each time you took a new lover, you imagined it was him. He tried to move on, just like you, to no avail. It was a karmic punishment for the horrible crimes you’d both committed. You got the worst of it, since you caused his issues. Your heart, deprived of sunlight for years, shriveled up and died. You’re convinced it never even existed. The remains of your heart still ache for him. It pulsates and fibrillates from time to time, desperate to beat for him. 

In the throes of love, neither of you can choke out your lover’s name. Your mind can only scream out for each other. No one makes you feel like he did. Ever touch is wasted on you. Only he can make your skin tingle like it used to. It never vibrates with a radiant energy ever again. And you never get to experience him again.


End file.
